1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of digital printing systems. More specifically, this invention relates to controlling the color accuracy of digital printing devices and adaptation of such devices to a previously defined state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operators of digital printing systems typically face a problem of deviations in the color output. Color output may differ from device to device. As an example, operators may need to run production on two different devices and may find that the output, e.g. the printed products, deviate in color consistency from one another. Sometimes the deviations are acceptable, sometimes not. As well, color output from a same device but at a different time may also differ. As an example, an operator may have printed some banners for a customer one day. Then, the customer may have returned on a subsequent day, asking for more printouts of the same banner. In this scenario, it is typical that the operator may find that the printing device has drifted for one reason or another from its previous state when it first printed the banners. The change in the printer then causes the second run of the printing of the banners to deviate from the first run. Again, sometimes the deviations are acceptable and sometimes not.